


Unexpected

by Azure_Dawnstar



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I need more Nazuna contents, M/M, ReiNazu brainrot, a little bit ooc, rareship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Dawnstar/pseuds/Azure_Dawnstar
Summary: Nazuna twisted his ankle and Rei carried him back home. A small incident that was caused by an accident, became the start of their new story.
Relationships: Nito Nazuna/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> My brain was (and frankly, still is) filled with ReiNazu fluff contents and I just have to pour it out. I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Comments are always welcomed~

"You know Rei-chin... You don't really need to piggyback me. it's not like I can't walk at all or anything... " Nazuna, who is currently piggyback riding Rei, said while pouting. 

Rei chuckled. 

"Fufufu, don't worry Nito-kun. I may be an old man, but don't underestimate my strength. Nito-kun isn't even heavy. It hurts my heart to say this, but compared to Nito-kun, my dear Ritsu is heavier. " Rei said, his voice implied that he's sad. 

Nazuna glared slightly at Rei's remark. Isn't that just Rei's way of saying that he's small? If only he's not being carried behind Rei, and his ankle's not twisted, he would have stepped on his leg. 

"But I can still walk on my own, Rei-chin! You can just help me walk, you know. " Nazuna said. It's not that he's uncomfortable or anything, on the contrary, it actually feels nice (probably because rei has the 'big brother' experience). But he can't just burden Rei just because he twisted his ankle. 

But then again, if Rei didn't accidentally (or so he claimed to be) fell asleep on the agency practice room's floor, laying soundless and motionless like a fricking dead person, then maybe he wouldn't trip and get his ankle twisted like this. 

"Well, yes you can, but it might make your legs swell even more. It's better to take precautions you know. Or, if you don't want to think of it that way, just think of this as an apology for making you fell and twist your ankle." Rei said, hints of regret can be heard on his tone. Even if Nazuna can't see his face directly, he knew that Rei's expression is full of regret. 

Nazuna sighed. Really, sometimes he just can't go against Rei. Especially when he's like this. His conscience just won't let him to. He oh so wanted to retort and said that it's fine and that he's over reacting. But hearing him saying that with that kind of tone, made his heart soft. Ugh, him and his soft heart. 

Nazuna sighed. 

"*sigh* if that's what you want, Rei-chin... I Suppose it's fine. But please tell me when you're getting tired. We're going to stop to rest. And no complaint to that." Nazuna said determinedly. He brought his head forward to the right of Rei's shoulder and stare at Rei's eyes. "Okay? " Nazuna said with the most intimidating tone and gaze he can muster. 

Rei stared back at Nazuna. He wanted to retort and say that there's no need for that. As he said, Nazuna is very light. It's all his fault that he's in this condition anyway, so he doesn't have any problem with giving Nazuna a piggyback ride all the way back to his apartment. It's not even that far away. But looking at how serious Nazuna is, and his stare that is somehow both cute and intimidating at the same time, he gave in.

Rei smiled warmly, and patted Nazuna's head with his left hand. 

"Fufufu~ If that's what this small nii-chan want, then I'll accept. " Rei said, still patting Nazuna's head as he said that. 

"R-rwei-chwin!! D-dwon't twreet me lwike a chwild!" Nazuna said, stuttering. His face is red. He's obviously flustered.

Rei chuckled. Looking at Nazuna acting like this, made Rei want to pinch his cheeks. But he knew very well that Nazuna wouldn't like that. So he decided to go against his will for once, and just be satisfied with just patting Nazuna's head for now. Honestly though, his hair is fluffy. 

"Fufufu~ My, I'm sorry. You're just too cute, Nito-kun." Rei said, chuckling. "Honestly, I would like to cuddle you and take you back home with me sometimes. Hm.. You know, that might be a good idea~ why don't you go out with me, Nito-kun? That way, I can cuddle you all day~" Rei said, half jokingly.

Nazuna knew that Rei was joking. He knew that, but his face still flared up anyway. 

"D-dwon't shay thingsh you dwon't mwean, Rei-chin!" Nazuna paused to take a breath and calm himself down. " fyuh... If I didn't know better, then I would've thought that you're serious, Rei-chin. " Nazuna said after calming down. 

Rei stopped. He turned his head to Nazuna, and then asked 'innocently'. 

"Well then, Nito-kun... Would you believe me if I were to say that I'm serious? " Rei asked. His eyes are fixated on Nazuna's. His lips curved slightly. 

"W-well... " Oh boy, now he's troubled. What should he say in this situation? 

"U-uh... Um... " Nazuna continued to think, his eyebrows are knitted and his lips are arched downwards. Rei chuckled. Nazuna's troubled expression is cute. Well, his other expressions are cute too of course, but since it's rare for him to see Nazuna's troubled face, he came to like it the most. 

"Fufufu, you know, Nito-kun? If only I can operate my phone better, I would take this opportunity and take a picture of your expression right now~" Rei said, laughing a little. He continued to walk. 

"Wha- No..!! Dwon't..! " Nazuna panicked. It will be bad if his juniors were to see him like that. 

There was some moments of silence after that. The only thing that they can hear are eachother's breathes and Rei's footsteps. That was, until Nazuna once again brought forward his head to Rei's right shoulder, and broke their silence. 

"... Nee, Rei-chin... "

"Hn? " Rei turned his head to look at Nazuna's face. A small smile was on his face. 

"Did you ask me that kind of question, knowing that I will react like this and make this kind of expression?" Nazuna asked, his right eyebrow raised. 

"..." Rei averted his gaze. "Well... Maybe.. " he answered vaguely. 

"*sigh* I thought so... " Nazuna said, dissapointment is clear on his voice. 

"You know, Rei-chin... If you were serious, i might actually say yes to that. But since you're not, then- WHOA-! R-rei-chin? I-is your joint okay? " Nazuna asked in a hurry. He's concerned. The speed Rei used to turn his head Is a little too fast for human's standard. 

But Rei didn't mind about that. Instead he's more focused about something else. 

"N-nito-kun, could you repeat what you said? " 

"?? Is your joint okay? " Nazuna Repeated, slightly tilting his head. Is there something wrong with being concerned at his friend? 

"No no, before that. Could you repeat it once again? "

"Hm?" Nazuna paused to remember what he said. 

"...Uh... I said, 'if you're serious, i might actually say yes to that.' Is there something wrong with that, Rei-chin? It's not like you were, right?" Nazuna raised an eyebrow. 

Rei froze. Who would've thought that his (half-joking half-serious) confession would be accepted this easily? If he knew that Nazuna would accept it this easily, then he wouldn't have asked Kaoru for advice. He wouldn't need to do those embarassing... "Training"

"Then Nito-kun, I'm serious. I'm 100% serious. " Rei said determinedly. Nazuna was almost certain that there were fire on his eyes. But before he could think further, what Rei said hit him. 

Nazuna stared at Rei. 

"Are you really serious about that, Rei-chin? " Nazuna asked seriously. His Spinel orbs stared at Rei's Ruby orbs, trying to see whether he's lying or saying the truth. 

"Yes. As I said, 100%" Rei replied as serious. 

"You won't regret your choice? "

"I won't. "

"Even though I'm a boy? "

"I've never clearly stated that I'm straight. "

"Even if Ritsu-chin objected? "

"I'll definitely find a way so that my dear Ritsu will accept it. " 

Nazuna stayed silent for some seconds, before he inhaled and exhaled. After he finished processing all of those information that he had received, 

He blushed. 

He blushed so hard that it's hard to difference between him and a tomato. 

"...n..ut...ou... " Nazuna mumbled, looking at anywhere but Rei's face. 

"Yes? I'm sorry, Nito-kun, I didn't catch that. Can you repeat it? "

"I- I said 't-then I'll go out with y-you...' " Nazuna said, holding himself as much as he can so that he won't stutter. If possible, his face is now even redder then before. He burried his face on Rei's shoulder in embarrassment. 

Rei widen his eyes and his stomach flutter. He never would've thought that this kind of day could come this early on his life. His face flare up. Of course not as much as Nazuna's, but with his naturally pale complexion, those blushes could be seen as clear as the day. 

Rei looked at Nazuna's direction. He saw Nazuna burying his face on his shoulder. He smiled gently. His thumb was caressing Nazuna's knee affectionately.

"Arigatou, Nito-kun... " Rei said quietly so that only the two of them can hear that. 

"U-un... " Nazuna answered timidly, slightly lifting his head from Rei's shoulder. 

The rest of the journey back to Nazuna's home is filled with comfortable silence and them smiling to eachother whenever they look at eachother's eyes. 

-Omake-

When they arrived at Nazuna's apartment, Rei carried Nazuna into His room. Rei stayed and helped with putting on some bandages on Nazuna's twisted ankle. As he did that, Nazuna looked around his room. His attention was fixated at one of his Ra*bits poster, he smiled and then turned his head to Rei's direction. 

"You know Rei-chin.. I think you might need to go past my "children's" judgement and get their approval first before we could start going out. " Nazuna said, chuckling. 

Rei stopped his hands, and stared at Nazuna, then he laughed a little. He put his hand onto Nazuna's and then softly clenched it. 

"Don't worry about that, Nito-kun. I'm sure I'll pass their judgement and get their approval. " Rei replied with a reassuring smile (and with a hint of smugness). Nazuna smiled in reply. 

" As much as I want to punch that expression on your face, I'm sure you will. " Nazuna said and Shook his head slightly. Rei just laughed at the remark that he gave him. 

-the end-

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving for some ReiNazu Fanfics, and I was (and again, still is) brainrotting ReiNazu, and I hardly found any of ReiNazu content. So I'm like, "Okay, let's make it myself." And then this was created. 
> 
> I know I know, it's a rare beyond rare ship. But they are just too adorable I just have to make this!


End file.
